Not a Dream Vampire Knight Love Story
by Minsu Haruka
Summary: "This...This can't be real please let this all be a bad dream!" "...But it's not." What is this painful desire to be with you and why does it feel as if we been through this before... Slight Zero x Oc x Kaname x Akatsuki I ONLY OWN THE OC!
1. My Nightmare

_I see a forest it's dark I'm guessing it's night time. There's a person with me a man he is running as if his whole world will end if he doesn't get to his destination in time. He's carrying me crying for me to stay with him for me not to die. _

_"Your going to be alright ju-just stay with me okay?"_

_"I'm sorry Kan-"_

_"No don't say that you'll be alright..."_

_I coughed up blood and his eyes widened he stopped and laid me near a tree._

_"I know I promised but I can't lose you!" Something sharp was in his mouth it looked like fangs he bit into my neck drinking slowly and bit his wrist bringing it to my lips._

_"He-Here drink-"_

_"Shh...It's okay." I brought his head to my chest and he sobbed. I'm sorry._

_"Please don't-Naveen? Na-Naveen?!"_

"Naveen how many times do I have to tell you do not fall asleep in the tub especially underwater!"

My eyes shot opened and I quickly got up gasping for air. Oh just another dream, but it felt so real...Ugh I got to stop reading those vampire romance novels. My mom placed a towel over my head and started drying hair.

" I swear someday you are going to drown like that."

"Daredevil sleeps like this and he didn't drown."

"Your not a Dc comic superhero your a teenage girl."

"Marvel."

"What?"

"Daredevil is from Marvel not DC comics." She rolled her brown eyes and smirked. I often wondered how come I don't look like her. She had Brown eyes and long brown hair while I had long black hair and strange orange like eyes. _Eh whatever probably genetics._

"Anyway I found that acceptance letter from True Cross Academy under your bed mind explaining how it got there."

"I have no idea maybe it was a ghost."

"Don't get smart with me young lady why didn't you tell me you got accepted?"

"Because then you would make me leave my school and send me to there?"

"What's so wrong with that?"

"It's a expensive school and I got a scholarship it's probably filled with spoiled rich kids!"

"But it's a great school and I have a old friend who owns the school."

"I still don't want to go"

"Just think about it okay? Now get dress breakfast is downstairs."

* * *

I slid down on the stair railing and flip off it landing perfectly in front of the stairs.

"And she sticks to landing and crowd goes wild." Mr. Johnson laughed and Mrs. Smith claps. You see my mom owns a bed and breakfast but she let's people who needs a place stay. So far there's Mr. Johnson a retired war hero who thought me how to hunt and fire a shot gun, Mrs. Smith is a former actress now a teacher at my high school who's husband died 5 years ago, there's also Kevin he's a college student who works at the movie store people think he's weird well except for us because he never really talks, but he's a sweetheart and let's me read his comic books, and lastly there is me and my mom. My mom sighed and glared playfully at me.

"Naveen how many times do I have to tell not to go flipping off the railing you could hurt someone."

"Oh but Hana she did a splendid landing."

"Yeah and none of us got hurt yet."

"You two need to stop spoiling her."

I giggled and grabbed the piece of toast on the table and was about to run out the door but my mom grabbed my collar.

"And where are you running off to?"

"To hang out with Kevin at the movie store."

"Eat first."

"I am I have toast ."

"Nice try eat."

"But I'm a diet." Everyone exchanged looks and burst into laughter.

"Naveen you and I both know you can't go on no diet."

"He's right dear you eat the most out of all of us."

"Hey I can go diet if I want to"

"Yeah sure honey now sit down and eat." After I ate bacon, pancakes,waffles,eggs, toast, sausage and drunk a glass of Orange juice I ran out the door but before I left I could hear Mr. Johnson saying.

"Going on a diet my foot"

I rode on my bike to the movie store down the street and right out front was Kevin being picked on by some of jocks and cheerleaders at my school.

"Hey!" I pushed them away from and helped Kevin up.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded timidly and when we were walking back into the store Takeshi grabbed my arm and his friends grabbed Kevin.

"I knew you would come running to help this freak!"

"What do you want?!"

"Like you don't know you rejected me last week and I want a bit of pay back. Now here is the deal you and I have a little bit of fun in the back of the store and my friends won't harm your friend" I was about drop kick this creep when we all heard a gun safety go off. Takeshi froze and slowly turned around.

"Let go of them and walk away before I shoot."

"Y-Your bluffing do you know who I am I'm Takeshi Fugaku my dad owns half of this town-"

"So gives you the right to rape girls and beat up people? Let me just kill you now." Takeshi released me and his friends released Kevin and ran. I looked at our saviour and was kind of disappointed he had long hair blue eyes and a eye patch. He looked like a freaking cowboy slash pirate.

"Uh thanks pirate cowboy dude." He raised an eyebrow as if he wasn't expecting that.

"Aren't you a rude brat"

"Brat?! Mother-" Kevin covered my mouth before I could finish my sentence.

"I'm sorry w-we are v-very grateful. Come on Naveen."

"Naveen? Is your mother Hana Haruka?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"I'm a old acquaintance of her mind telling me where she is?"

"How do I know your not some rapist or ax murder-"

"S-She is at the Bed and Bre -Breakfast up the street."

"Kevin!"

"Thanks kid." I glared at the man as he walked over to the Bed and Breakfast and I started hitting Kevin playfully and he carried me into the store and we watched some movies together. Until it was time to lock up then we walked back to the Bed and Breakfast.

"Mom! Did you meet that Eye patch deduce bag-Oh." The eye patch jerk from earlier was sitting at the dinning room table with Mom.

"Sorry-"

"There's no need to apologize Naveen your right he is a deduce bag."

That was unexpected mom is never like this what did this guy do?

"I can see where she gets that attitude from."

"Get out Toga"

"Aren't you going to tell her-"

"I said get out!" The man known as Toga sighed got up and left and mumbled.

"Stubborn as always."

"Mom who was that?"

"No one you need to be concerned with."

"But-" She walked over to me hugging me tightly. "Just drop it Naveen."

"Okay...what's for dinner?"

* * *

_What have you done?!_

_I had to do it_

_They are going to kill you and that thing_

_She's not a thing she's a person_

_You must leave immediately_

_Naveen... it's... time... to wake up... wake up Naveen..._

_Wake up!_

I shot up from the water and heard screaming and yelling and glass breaking I threw on my leggings and tank top once I opened the door something jumped on me and tried to bite me it didn't look human at all I managed to push it off and run to my bed room I slid across the floor and grabbed my shot gun from under my bed and faced the creature after shooting it in the head killing it instantly. I heard Mrs. Smith scream I ran to her room to see her behind Kevin who was trying to protect her from another one of those creatures. I shot the thing in the chest but it didn't go down and it came at me but I shot it in the head then it died.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah but we have to look for your mother and Mr. Johnson-"

"Stay back you blood sucking bastards!" That sounded like my Mom! I told them to get out of the house they hesitated but left through the back door. I quickly made my way to the living room where I saw Mr. Johnson bleeding from his arm but hacking those things head off.

"Naveen run!" I shot each and every one of them and grabbed Mr. Johnson taking him outside with Kevin and Mrs. Smith. I was going to run back inside for my mom when Toga came out of nowhere and stopped me!

"You can't go in there!"

"The hell I can't I have to go save my mother!" I pushed him away and back inside with him following me.

"Damn it Naveen get back here!"

I ignored him and kept on running yelling for my Mom.

"Naveen...?"

"Mom?!" I saw her on the floor bleeding from her stomach I tried to pick her up but she stopped me.

"No honey leave me they are about to burn the place down..."

"Who's they?! You know what never mind because I'm getting you out of here!"

A explosion went off in the kitchen. "Naveen you got to get out of here!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to get you out of here!"

"You can't this is my punishment but I don't regret a single thing...Toga please take Naveen and go..." Toga grabbed me and started running for the exit I started to struggle.

"No wait we can't leave her! Mom! Mom!" She smiled and disappeared in the smoke once Toga and I were out the house exploded. My eyes widened and I fell to my knees.

"MOM!"

* * *

We all went back to Toga's motel room where he gave us simple instructions and demands.

"You will not tell anyone what happened tonight and you will leave town immediately."

"Alright come on Naveen you can stay with me and my sister in London-"

"No Naveen is coming with me."

"Excuse me?! This girl just lost her mother! I think it's best for her to stay with a stable guardian not some barbaric drunk!"

"Listen lady in Naveen's mother's will it states that if anything should happen to her Naveen will go stay with her father!"

"Your her father?"

"No but I know him his name is Kaien Cross he owns True Cross Academy."

I said my goodbyes to my family and cried in their arms they said they will visit or write. I got in Toga's truck and we drove off after a few minutes of silence he gave me something wrapped up in fabric.

"Here your mother wanted you to have this." I unwrapped it and saw it was a black and silver staff.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Go hunting."


	2. True Cross

_It's cold why can't I feel my body am I...am I drowning?! I tried to swim to the surface but my body wouldn't move. I tried screaming but I filled my lungs with water. Help...someone please help me! I felt someone grab my wrist tightly and pull me out._

_Naveen can you hear me please wake up! Naveen!_

"Naveen wake up!"

I woke up breathing heavily and coughing. I saw Toga staring at me worried and I saw the motel manager who looks like she's about to have a heart attack.

"What happened?"

"I went to go get breakfast and the manager found you passed out on the floor."

"Oh what's so bad about that?"

"Naveen you weren't breathing for 6 hours."

"Your joking right?"

"No you had no pulse or anything." My eyes widened and I froze. _How is that possible?_

* * *

The manager said we didn't need to pay for our room and gave me a big hug and was crying. Once we were back on the road Toga continue to tell me about vampires before all of this I would have called him crazy but after what happened with mom...it seems like the only reasonable explanation.

"Okay last 2 thing you need to know is that there are 5 levels of vampires purebloods are the highest level they are the ones that can turn humans into vampires, level B are aristocrat they are really second in power, level C are really like a middle class, D and E are around the same ranking they are ex humans that were turned by purebloods."

"But why would purebloods turn humans knowing the effects?"

"Because they are monsters who enjoy others pain. Last thing you need know is that True Cross has two classes day class: humans and night class: blood suckers"

"What idiot came up with the idea to mix humans with vampires?"

"Your father"

When we stopped at the gates a man with long blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing a strange outfit who was smiling and waving like a idiot.

"Please tell me that is not my father."

"He's not so bad when you get to know him."

"Please take me with you!" Toga chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry I'll be coming here soon I just have to do something." I groaned and got out the car. The man smiled grew wider and tried to hug me but I lift my leg up and his face came in contact with my foot.

"Sorry I don't know you well enough for you to hug me." Toga chuckled again.

"Naveen meet your father Kaien Cross, Cross meet your daughter Naveen Haruka."

"Nice to meet you Kaien." I put my foot down and Kaien was anime crying.

"Please call me father, Dad, Papa, or even Daddy!"

" I can't don't that it would be weird."

"Oh... that's alright." Toga got out the car and pulled me to side. "Just call him Dad please."

"I don't know the man and I don't need him for half of my life I my mom was the only one I needed."

"Yeah but now she's gone your all he of her and he's all you have so you might as well make the best of it."

_God I hate being proved wrong._ I sighed and looked at my "father" with his head down looking as if he's about to cry for real. I walked over to him and with hesitation hugged him.

"I'm sorry for my attitude we can start over I'm Naveen it's great to finally meet you Dad."

He anime cried and hugged me tightly. _I still find it hard to believe my mom actually slept with this guy._

Kaien-I mean Dad took me inside the school and day class students were staring at me well mostly day class boys were staring at me. The girls all whispered and glowered at me.

"You will be staying with me in my house Naveen I thought it would be a great way for us to get to know each other."

"That's fine I didn't like the idea of bunking with any of the girls here anyway."

When we got into his house he showed me to my room and gave me my uniform then told me I start class tomorrow.

"Naveen?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to help me make dinner?"

"Sure!"

_**17 minutes later**_

"Your terrible cook"

"How can you say that to your father?!"

"Oh it's quite easy all I have to say is 'your a terrible cook' very bluntly."

"Well you think you can do better?"

I smirked and he watched in awe as I made Mom's favorite dish chicken sausage pasta. And when he tried it his eyes sparkled.

"That answer your question?" He laughed a little and smiled sadly.

"Your just like your mother she always loved making me eat my words...I'm sorry I wasn't there Naveen to protect you and her."

"It's whatever you wouldn't have been able to save her anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Toga didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We were attacked by several level E I was able to get everyone out except for her she told Toga to take me and run as the Bed and Breakfast burned to the ground."

His eyes broadened and he looked guilty. "Your only child you shouldn't have to do all that by yourself if only I-"

**_THWACK!_**

I hit him the newspaper that was on the table and he looked at me shocked. "Don't look at me like that mom would have done much worse if she was here. The last thing she wanted was for us to cry and sob over her death she died with no regrets so smile. Want dessert?"

He smiled softly and I laughed when he acted like a kid after I gave him my favorite dessert salted caramel milkshakes. We laughed and talked about our lives when we heard people yelling at each other.

"Headmaster-who's this?" A girl with brown hair and eyes came in the kitchen with a boy with gray hair and lilac eyes. Dad smiled brightly held my hand gently.

"This is my daughter Naveen."

* * *

Dad explained my situation to Zero and Yuuki and they were kind of strange no offense but they were. Zero avoided eye contact with me and looked as if he was blushing a little and Yuuki was just staring at me intensely almost in awe.

"So is she a guardian headmaster?"

"Guardian?"

"That's right I forgot to mention that you'll be a guardian they are the ones that keep everything in place between the day and night class since. You don't mind do you?"

"I'm cool with it."

"Do you even have a weapon." Zero finally spoke and was staring coldly at me I smirked and winked at him. His face instantly turned red and he looked away.

"Naveen has her weapon will start tomorrow aw it will be great to have all my children working together!"

"I'm not your child!"

**_{Kaname}_**

_"Wait miss may I at least get your name?" The beautiful woman with thick long black hair and intoxicating orange eyes sighed and turned back to me._

_"It's Valentine. Naveen Valentine."_

I woke clutching onto my heart._ Why was I dreaming about her? And why does it still hurt to think of her? _I looked out of the window and at the stars._ My sweet Naveen..._


	3. DOG

_**{Kaname}**_

"Kaname it's time to meet the new guardian."  
"I don't want too..."  
"Come on it's only for a couple of minutes." I threw one of my pillows at Takuma hitting him in the face.  
"Kaname-"  
"Go without me." He sighed and snickered a little.

"I guess I'll tell Yuuki you couldn't make it and Zero would probably be there maybe he could I don't know _comfort _her." I immediately got out of bed running to my bathroom.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs Kaname!"

**_{Zero}_**

Yuuki was fixing her hair after Cross said Kuran and Ichijo were coming to see Naveen. God what the hell does she see in that blood sucker?!

"Oh Zero~ Can you go get Naveen for me?"

"Gladly." I went upstairs to Naveen's room I blushed a little before knocking on her door. _Why does this girl has this affect on me?_ I didn't get a answer so I went inside but she wasn't here. I heard water running I thought she was taking a shower but it sounded like the bathtub. Somethings not right I opened the bathroom door and saw water spilling onto floor and Naveen was underwater but she wasn't breathing.

I turned off the water and pulled her out wrapped a towel around her.

"Naveen! Can you hear me?!"

**_{Naveen}_**

_I thought you were my friend...I thought you cared..._

_I told you too stay away! But you didn't listen never do!_

_Burn the traitor!_

_Goodbye Naveen_

_I screamed when fire surrounded me why the hell does this keep happening to me?!_

I awoke wrapped in a towel gripping onto Zero. "I wasn't breathing was I?"

"This happened before?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm getting Cross."

"No!" I tackled him to the ground his face turned red when the towel fell off but I ignored it.

"You must promise me you won't tell my father the last thing I want to do is worry him."

"Naveen you weren't breathing! And you want me to keep that a secret?!"

"Toga did."

He was silent for a while and exhaled deeply.

"Fine whatever." I smirked when I felt something warm not to mention firm on my hips; Zero looked at me questionably.

"Zero your hands are on my hips." His face turned red like last time and couldn't help but laugh he is just too cute! I got off of him and helped him up he of course avoided eye contact. I went to my draw and pulled out my underwear and then I remembered something.

"Zero naughty boy I didn't know you wanted to see get dress."

"I-I-I got to go!" He ran out of the room and I finished getting dress meeting a flushed Zero. When we were on our way downstairs I heard him growl. From the staircase I could see a tall man with dark hair smiling and talking to a embarrassed Yuuki I looked back at Zero and saw him glaring at the man.

_Oh my God is this a love triangle...this is to good!_

" Oh there you are I want you to meet the President and the Vice President of the Moon Dorm!"

Dad took my hand taking me into his office and a guy with blonde hair and green eyes gave me bouquet of lovely flowers.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy. I'm Vice President Takuma Ichijo."

"Thanks I'm Naveen Cross." The guy with the dark hair just stood there frozen.

"Kaname?"

"I...I have to go." Kaname ran out of the house and Takuma apologize then ran after him.

"Okay...that was weird...who wants pancakes?"

* * *

{Takuma}

"Kaname what happened back there?!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Kaname talk to me." He pulled me into his room locking the door behind him.

"...I know that girl"

"How is that possible she didn't seem to recognize you."

"I don't know why she doesn't recognize me but I know her, which impossible because she died centuries ago."

"Kaname your not making any sense can you at least tell me how you know her."

After 3 hours of listening to Kaname's story it still didn't add up...Naveen is human how is she here if died.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_"Toga we have a problem."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's about Naveen."_

* * *

_God why won't they stop staring?! _

I could feel all my classmates eyes on me making it hard to focus in art class.

"Ms. Sumi?"

"Yes Naveen?"

"Can I put my headphones on I can't focus."

"Of course dear just as long as you have a drawing by the end of class."

"Thank you."

I flicked through my phone found something I could listen to and as the lyrics started flowing through me without realizing it I began to sketch something. And it felt amazing I haven't felt like this Mom told me to stop drawing when I was 11.

**_{Zero}_**

I wasn't really paying attention in art class Yuuki was talking to Yori about Kuran I grimaced when I heard his name.

"Ms. Sumi! Look at Naveen's drawing!"

I saw a crowd around her but she didn't seem to notice she was to focus on sketching it was as if she needed to finish it or like she was in a trance. Yuuki, Yori, and I went over to her and my eyes widened when I saw it. It was beautiful...it was a woman and a man underwater and the man was trying to reach for the woman. But it wasn't the drawing that grasped my attention it was the mixed emotions it carried. Naveen didn't stop until her pencil broke and her eyes widened when she saw everyone around her.

"What?"

"Your artwork Naveen it's gorgeous! Would you mind signing it so I can hang it up?"

"...No problem."

After class Ms. Sumi hung Naveen's sketch for everyone to see Yuuki left early to see Kuran and I waited for Naveen.

"What's next?"

"Now we go to the moon dorm to stop the fangirls."

"Dear Lord." I chuckled and then there was a awkward silence between us.

"So...What was with that sketch of yours?"

"Don't know maybe I was being a little creative I haven't drawn anything in 6 years?"

"Why so long?"

"My Mom told me not to draw anymore for some reason." There was another weird silence.

"You know you should kiss her."

"What?!"

"I mean it's quite obvious you have a thing for Yuuki and she likes that Kaname guy all I'm saying is the guy that makes the first move get's the girl and right now your chances are looking slim right now buddy."

"You wouldn't understand it's complicated."

"Things are only complicated unless you make them complicated."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Nope I think the whole love thing is stupid but it's fun to read about it."

"You think love is stupid?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Hmmm...now how do I put it... it in my opinion it's not love a person feels for another it's basically lust in overdrive the idea that a person could believe that one individual in this whole world is made just for them just seems illogical and a pathetic fairy tale. But again it's fun to read about it?"

"How the hell is that fun?"

"I don't know just reading about the main character's confusion and over dramatic heartache is amusing."

"Your terrible."

"I know right? I don't understand why guys keep on falling for me." _It's because they think they can change your mind on love._

**_{Naveen}_**

We arrived at the Moon Dorm what I saw was absolutely sad. Girls throwing themselves at the gates waiting for the night class. Yuuki was drowning fangirls and Zero did nothing I rolled my eyes and pushed the girls out of the way grabbing Yuuki.

"Move back now!" The girls saw me and they're eyes widened.

"Oh my Gosh it's Naveen!"

"I love her!"

"She's so pretty!"

They yelled as they quickly to move back to the sidelines. Which shocked Yuuki.

"How did you do that?!"

"Don't know guess they like me."

I walked back to Zero and he smirked at me.

"They really seem to like you."

"It's a gift."

"Um excuse me Ms. Naveen?"

I turned to my side and the class Rep was there with a slight blush on his face.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to personally welcome you to our class." He gave me a small bouquet of flowers and I smiled.

"Thank you there pretty."

"Y-Your truly welcome." The Class Rep was walking quickly to the other side when he tripped and the Moon Dorm gates opened setting the girls off again and a blonde hair asshole started calling girls to him. With all of the excitement the girls didn't notice the Class Rep and looked like they were about to trample him. Before they hurt him I quickly ran to him picking him up bridal style carrying him out of the way.

"Are you alright?"

" No I think someone stepped on my arm ." I nodded and glared at the girls.

"What the hell?! When I say move back I mean it move back!"

"We're sorry Naveen."

"Yeah we're sorry."

"Please forgive us!"

"Don't apologize to me apologize to the Class Rep."

They said sorry and went back to their spots. Then I turned to asshole who set them off who was smiling at me charmingly.

"Hi we haven't-"

"You asshole! Didn't you see that boy?! He could have been hurt or worse!"

"...Why should I care it's not my problem but back to-"

_**SLAP!**_

I back slapped him across the face surprising everybody.

"You conceited DOG!" The Kaname guy walked up to me with apologetic look.

"I'm terribly sorry Naveen for Hanabusa is dealt with." I scoffed and got in his face.

"Let me guess your going to have a very stern talking to him and he gets off scot free God you rich people are all alike spoiled little brats and you make me sick." I went over to the Class Rep and helped him up taking him to the nurse office.

**{Kaname}**

I could feel the night class anger and Yuuki kept on saying sorry for Naveen but I smirked. _I'm glad you didn't change my sweet Naveen._

_**{Akatsuki}**_

_That girl was incredible she just stood up to Lord Kaname and she wasn't even afraid and she called Aido a dog of all things. Not only that but she was very beautiful her name was Naveen right? Naveen..._


	4. Beautiful

_**{Hanabusa}**_

"How dare that human slap me! Me of all people and the way she disrespected Lord Kaname!" I yelled as we were on our way to class. Ruka agreed with me but Akatsuki was quiet.

"Akatsuki what's up with you?"

"Hm?"

"I said what's up with you your very quiet."

"It's nothing just deep in thought." Before I question him some more Takuma gasped.

"That is so beautiful" We all faced a gorgeous sketch hanging inside the art room.

"Who drew this?" Lord Kaname asked as he touched it slowly Takuma read the signature and his eye broadened.

"Naveen drew it." I was actually kind of surprised that a rude girl like that could draw something with so much grace. Ruka scoffed and was about to rip it off the wall but before she could Akatsuki gripped her wrist.

"Don't even think about it someone poured their heart and soul into that leave it alone" Ruka and I we're shocked because Akatsuki loves Ruka.

"I can do whatever I want and if I want to destroy that human's artwork I-"

_**SLAP!**_

Lord Kaname slapped Ruka causing her to fall to the ground and stood over with a serious and frightening expression on his face.

"You will not destroy it Naveen's drawing do I make myself clear Ruka. That goes for all of you harm Naveen and there will be consequences." Lord Kaname said coldly and we all just nodded. Takuma looked worried and asked Lord Kaname if they could talk. While they were gone I smelled day class girls outside. _This should be fun~_

_**{Kaname}**_

"Why did you bring me out here Takuma?"

"Is it possible that the Naveen you knew isn't the Naveen here."

"What are you getting at Takuma?"

"All I'm saying is maybe it's a coincidence that Naveen has the same name and features as the Naveen-"

"I don't want hear any of this."

"Look Kaname I get the point that your really attached to Naveen but was that really necessary? Threatening the night class?"

"But you don't understand I could-"I saw Naveen walking not to far from us she had headphones in her ears and she didn't seem to notice us._ She is still so beautiful just like she was back then. I'm so sorry my love if only I gotten to you in time._

"Takuma go back to class."

"What are you going to do Kaname?"

"Just go back to class."

I ran up to her tapping her shoulder.

**_{Naveen}_**

I was just walking around for patrol and it was so boring I tried to pass time by listening to my music.

_Cause I don't wanna fight no more,_  
_Even when the waves get rough_  
_I don't wanna see the day we say we've had enough_

_And I don't wanna fight this war_  
_Bullets coming off our lips_  
_But we stick to our guns and we love like battleships._  
_Like battleships._

_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-_

I felt someone touch my shoulder I grabbed the person's hand twisting it behind their back but they turned me around twice so I was facing them and they pulled me close I looked up and it was that Kaname guy he brushed the strands of hair from my face then touched my face softly. I should be creeped out but it felt nice however I still pushed him away.

"God your creepy what do you want?"

"I...I believe we got off of the wrong foot and I would hate to be the enemy of such a beautiful young woman." My body tensed a little; _Why do I feel as if I heard that before._ I shook it off and smirked at him.

"Save it for your fangirls pretty boy.I'm not interested." I was walking away from him but he grasped my wrist.

"If did anything to offend you I apologize and I do mean it when I say I don't want you as my enemy." He said all of that with a kind face but it almost seemed as if he was pleading as if he needed to be closer to me. _What is it about this guy that seems so familiar._ I sighed but smirked.

"Fine whatever but keep your night class students in check alright?"

"Agreed."

We walked for a while in silence but it was rather nice? But every once in a while I would feel his eyes on me and he would always touch my hair. H_e is so...weird I don't get why girls fall for him. But I can't shake the feeling like I know him._

**_{Kaname}_**

There's no doubt about it this is my Naveen. I read her thoughts and I couldn't help but smile. _So there is some part of you that remembers me my darling. _I wanted to hold her so badly and love her but I need more answers l need to know how she's even alive and how to get her memories back fully. I smelled blood and heard a gunshot Naveen immediately ran to the source and I followed her. I saw Aido and Kain and Yuuki stopping Kiryuu from shooting them again. I calmly asked him to put his weapon away and said I'll deal with Aido and Kain. But got to me wasn't only the fact Aido drunk Yuuki's blood but was the way Kain and Naveen were staring at each other. He blushed and smiled at her and she did the same; _she didn't smile at me when I tried to talk to her earlier what makes him so different?!_

**_{Naveen}_**

When the guy with orange hair smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back I don't know why maybe it's because he's not trying to look so stuck up and fancy like he has a nice laid back vibe about him that I find refreshing. The guy was about to speak to me when Kaname grabbed him and Hanabusa.

"I'm sorry about this Naveen but I must deal with these two I hope you understand."

"Oh right well I better get going see ya." I smiled and winked at the guy before leaving to go back to my room. _I never did get his name._

**_{Akatsuki}_**

I was in my room thinking about her and how she smiled at me. I was unknowingly grinning and Hanabusa stared at me.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing." He eyed me suspiciously then smirked. "You like the new perfect don't you?"

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do."

"I'm going to bed."

"Hmmm don't think this is over Akatsuki."

Hanabusa finally went to bed and I went back to thinking about Naveen and the way she looked at me. Her piercing exotic sun blazing eyes gazing at me sent shivers all over my body I my lip with aspiration. _What is it about you Naveen that I find so alluring?_

**_{Kaname}_**

_I kissed her back and she moaned as I moved once more in her. She cried out my name in satisfaction. As my beloved laid there for a while I grabbed the ring from my pants pocket and I slipped it onto her finger. She gasped and turned to me._

_"Kaname...I don't know what to say."_

_"Say yes."_

_"I don't know what if-"_

_"I'll protect you Naveen."_

_"...Alright but promise if anything were to happen to me-"_

_"Naveen-"_

_"Promise me you won't turn me."_

I wish I turned you that day I wish I could have protected you, but fate has given us another chance to be together my beautiful Naveen.


	5. Are you flirting with me?

_"Hana we've been friends for a long time and I want to be really honest with you."_

_"What is it Kimi?"_

_"It's about Naveen during art she drew something really strange."_

_"She's 5 kids her age always draw something strange."_

_"No but this was really strange." pulled out my drawing and showed it to Mom. She laughed and look at me then back at Ms. Kimi._

_"Kimi how can a 5 year old drawing a man at a grave and it looks too realistic is this a joke?"_

_"No I'm serious Naveen drew this-Wait we caught it on tape Dianna get the camera."_

_Ms. Dianna got the camera and showed the video to my Mom; in the video I could see myself drawing really fast until my pencil broke. My Mom closed the camera closed roughly._

_"Very funny girls but don't do it again."_

_"But Hana-"_

_"I don't want to hear!" Mom grabbed my hand and my drawing and we left, she told me not to play a joke like on her again. But it wasn't a joke._

**_6 years later_**

_"Teacher! Teacher! Naveen is having a nosebleed!"_

_I could hear my classmate yell behind me but I was so focused on finishing my art work. I have to remember..._

_"Naveen stop! We have to get you too the hospital!"_

_I didn't listen I stayed in my seat and kept sketching. I have to remember..._

**_Later_**

_I was in the hospital waiting for my Mom to pick me the doctor kept on asking me a series of questions._

_"And when did you start bleeding?"_

_"I don't know. I don't remember."_

_"...Did you have any incidents like this before?"_

_"I don't remember-"_

_"Naveen! Are you alright?!"_

_"No! Assbite over here ask to many damn questions!"_

_"Come on I'm taking you home."_

_"Excuse me are you the girl's mother?"_

_"Yes."_

_"We need to run some test on her we believe that nosebleed was caused by-"_

_"She's not staying here!"_

_"Ma'am! Do you realize that your daughter lost so a lot of blood and wasn't breathing for 8 hours!"_

_"There is nothing wrong with her!"_

_"I have you arrested for child endangerment!"_

_"Go right ahead because there is nothing wrong with her Ass bite!"_

_When we got home Mom started packing our things._

_"Mom?"_

_"We're moving honey go get all the things that you want to take with you and put them in the car."_

_I shrugged my shoulders and got everything then we left our little house._

_"Naveen? __No more drawing."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just please don't draw please..."_

_"...Okay"_

* * *

"Shameful sleeping when your suppose to be in class."

A deep and lazy voice woke me up I rubbed my eyes and looked behind me and standing there was the guy from last night, I smirked.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep right now?"

"I am but I wanted to introduce myself personally. Akatsuki Kain."

"Naveen Cross."

"So why are you out here by the lake?"

"Actually I'm here for art class over those bushes you will see my not only your fangirls but also Yuuki and Zero~. So I suggest you go back to your dorm before I call them over here."

"But I wanted to talk to you more."

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Because your interesting or rather different. Nobody has a strong backbone to stand up to a pureblood."

"Oh really?"

"Well there Zero but your the only female I've seen stand up to Lord Kaname."

"Well it's going to take more than a uptight pureblood to scare me." Akatsuki chuckled and looked at what I was drawing.

"Who's that?"

"My Mom."

"She's beautiful where is she?"

"She's dead she died 2 weeks ago in a fire and I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Maybe you need someone to talk to."

"Maybe...but I'm not the type to pour out they're feelings to people." He poked my forehead and looked at me boredly yet his eyes held some concern.

"That's not good for you keeping your emotions bottled up inside."

"So what are you now my big brother."

"If you want or...I could be something more." I blushed deeply but laughed a little. "

"Mr. Kain are you flirting with me?"

"Don't know is it working?"

"Hmmm...nope."

"Are you sure?"

"...Okay maybe a little."

"A little good that means I have a shot."

"My aren't you forward." He smirked and scooted closer to me. "So tomorrow is Valentine's Day who are you giving chocolates to?"

"Chocolates? Oh you mean that giving chocolates to the night class thing. Well I don't know I just got here I'm guessing my Dad, Zero, Yuuki, you, maybe Kaname but really I would be celebrating my birthday."

"Your birthday is tomorrow? Well doesn't give me a lot of time to get you a gift."

"You really don't besides you just met me."

"No it I want to." I smiled at him and we chatted for a while I told him about my town my mom and everything except for the breathing thing and he talked about his life and how he use to be in love with a girl named Ruka in the night class then told me about all the night class students and how he has his eyes on someone.

"Your life seemed pretty adventurous for a small town girl."

"Like you have room to talk the flaming torch."

"Naveen class is over we have to get ready for the night class-Akatsuki what are you doing out here?! Get to your dorm before Zero see you!"

Akatsuki sighed then got up helping me up as well he kissed my hand and smiled.

"See you later Naveen."

I bit my lip a smiled. "Come on Yuuki."

_**{Akatsuki}**_

I quickly got back to the Moon Dorms before the fangirls Hanabusa was the first downstairs and was smirking at me then me my uniform. I started changing as fast I could.

"So where you Akatsuki?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"You know out. I went for a walk couldn't sleep." I finished getting dressed and hid my regular clothes under the couch for me to pick up later.

"Admit it you went to see Naveen~"

"Your delusional." Luckily the rest of the class came down before Hanabusa could interrogate me some more. When we went outside to the screaming girls my eyes were on Naveen the whole time but for some odd reason I felt someone else eyes on me but I shrugged it off.

* * *

_**{Naveen}**_

I walked into the kitchen and laughed when seeing Zero in a birthday hat along with Yuuki and Dad.

"Happy Birthday Naveen!"

"Thanks but you really didn't have to do this."

"Of I had to do this your my daughter!" I smiled and ate as many pancakes I could. Which Zero rudely commented.

"God you can eat."

"Shut up Emo boy. Oh before I almost forget." I gave Zero, Yuuki, and Dad homemade chocolates. I filled a bag of chocolates for the night class even though I don't know most of them I want to be generous.

_**Several hours later**_

_**{Ruka}**_

I fixed my appearance in the mirror downstairs for Lord Kaname. _Who knows maybe he will give me something. _

"Wow Akatsuki who's that for~?"

Hanabusa said smugly; Everyone turned to Akatsuki coming down the stairs with flowers and gift bag. I sighed and walked up to him.

"Akatsuki these are beautiful but how many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested in you I love someone-"

"These aren't for you."

"What?"

"I said these aren't for you."

Hanabusa started snickering along with Rima and Senri. _How can those not be for me?!_

"What's so funny?" Lord Kaname asked they stopped snickering.

"Nothing Lord Kaname."

"Let's go."

I kept on glaring at Akatsuki and once we were out of the gates he immediately went to that new guardian. Giving her the flowers and gift bag. What the hell?!

_**{Naveen}**_

"Happy Birthday Naveen." He gave me my gift and kissed my forehead. I smirked ignoring everyone's stunned faces. "Bold move Mr. Kain."

"I know but you have to admit you like it."

"Your right I do."

"Kain! Don't you have some chocolates to collect." I gave him the chocolates I made for the night class and Akastuki sighed but it sounded more like a growl then whispered in my ear.

"Meet me by the fountain tonight..."

I nodded and the night class students collected the obsessed fangirls chocolates and I rolled my eyes as some night class students glared at Zero for disrespecting Kaname. Akatsuki and I just smiled at one another as he left for class.

_Best Birthday so far~_


	6. Desires

**_{Kaname}_**

The Headmaster clenched his hands after I explained my relationship with Naveen.

"Now I want answers. How is she alive?"

"...I can't tell you that."

"Can't or won't."

"Won't. Also it's might be a coincidence that-"

"It's not!"

"Anyways I advise you to go back to your class Mr. Kuran."

"Answer me first."

"The only girl you should be concerned with is Yuuki not Naveen speaking of which Oh Yuuki~" I glared at Cross as Yuuki came in then smiled at her kindly.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Would you show Kaname out please." Yuuki's face turned bright red and I smiled at her shyness but I was still a bit irritated with Cross.

"Y-Yes Headmaster." I followed my Yuuki out of the Headmaster's house but this isn't over.

_**{Akatsuki}**_

"Let me go Hanabusa I have to do something."

"Like the Headmaster's daughter~"

"What did you say?"

"Come on Akatsuki just admit you have a thing for the Headmaster's daughter."

"I don't know what your talking about"

"You kissed her forehead and you bought a gift for her birthday."

"I was trying to-you know what yeah I do have a thing for Naveen so what?!"

Hanabusa smirked and patted me on the back. "It's about time you admit your feelings. So what is she like~"

"Why do you care she slapped you."

"Oh that's old news besides she gave me a chocolate."

"...She's funny, artistic, independent, a comic nerd, head strong, flirtatious, courageous, and she has the most beautiful laugh and smile..."

"Akatsuki in love! Akatsuki in love! Aka-"

"Shut up where are we going anyways"

Ruka scoffed while flipping her hair behind her. "Were you too busy drooling over that human to notice Kiryuu disrespected Lord Kaname again?!"

"...Yep." She growled and she was about to do something but Hanabusa stopped her and they drag me around until we saw Zero. _Why do I get a bad feeling about this._

_**{Naveen}**_

When I was putting all of the chocolates and flowers from both day class girls and boys I saw a little box wrapped up in a rather cute red ribbon on my bed. I unwrapped it and inside was a beautiful ring I placed it on and it sent a warm feeling all over. I found a card next to it.

_A little birdy told me it was your birthday so I got you a little something I know it's nothing special but I hope when you look at it you think of me my sweet Naveen._

_Sincerely,_  
_ Kaname_

My face heated up a bit and I placed the note on my night stand. _Akatsuki isn't the only one being bold today._ I was on my way to the fountain when I sensed something wrong near the lake I made my way there and my eyes widened to see the night class surrounding Zero as if they were ready to attack and the worst part Akatsuki was apart of it.

"Your just a human and the way you disrespect Lord Kaname."

I pulled out my staff and jump in front of Zero surprising all of them especially Akatsuki.

"You know the rules no fighting on school grounds now back to class." Akatsuki looked guilty and Hanabusa groaned.

"Ugh! No use guys Naveen here we-"

"And if we don't go back to class?" A girl with light brown hair and eyes glared at me stepping a bit closer as a challenge. For some reason my hands began moving on there own and I snapped my staff in half then automatically the silver part turned into a smooth black Takedown Recurve Bow and the black part turned into a silver metal Back quiver that by itself attached itself to my back securely it had to rows of arrows. I grabbed a arrow and aimed it at the girl.

"Go back to class or be put down like the bitch you are."

She looked both stunned and furious Hanabusa had to pull her away they all left except for Akatsuki.

"Naveen-"

"I don't want to hear it get to class Akatsuki." I was about to leave when he firmly grasped my arm.

"Naveen please let me explain."

"Let go Akatsuki."

"Not until-" Zero cut Akatsuki by pulling me out of his grip and standing in front of me. "Get to your class vampire she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Naveen-"

"Get going before I flip you over again."

Akatsuki glared at Zero and hesitantly left but I got a feeling this isn't over. I patrolled the rest of the night with Zero then I went to my room. Once I closed the door someone wrapped one arm around my waist and cover my mouth so I wouldn't screamed I struggled until I heard a familiar voice.

"Naveen calm down its me Akatsuki."

He released me when I stopped struggling but still held me close. "I know what your thinking and I want to say your wrong I'm not like the rest of the night class."

"You were about to attack Zero!"

"I know. But I was about to stop the fight until he flipped me over."

"Still ganging up on one person just pisses me off! Wait why are we even discussing this we're not a couple and we really don't know each other so you can leave now."

"I know...But I don't want you to hate me because I find you alluring and fascinating and I know you feel the same about me..."

_God I really hate that!_ Akatsuki pulled me a little closer and buried his face in my hair. My face turned red a little. "Please forgive me Naveen." If only he was a stuck up jerk it would be easier to say no!

"...Fine. But if you try to hurt Zero again I won't be as nice." He held me tighter and nodded his head but the way he did made it seem as if he didn't want to loose me. I let him stay in my room for a while and let him lay on my bed.

"So what's up with that staff of yours?"

"Don't know but it's pretty cool right?"

"Yeah it is makes you look even more sexy." I smirked and leaned closer to him and traced my finger across his jaw line and he shivered under my touch.

"I bet it would look sexier on you."

"Ms. Cross are you flirting with me?" Laughed a little when Akatsuki seized my hand and stared at the ring.

"Who gave this to you?"

"Oh it was a gift from Kaname."

"Pretty why did he give it to you?"

"Don't know but I like it."

"More than the earrings I got you?" I showed him the earrings to prove I was wearing them.

"Are you jealous Akatsuki?"

"Yes." I was going to laugh again however Akatsuki looked really serious I was shifting away from him but he still had my hand and he pulled me on top of him. He then ran his fingers through my hair.

"U-Uh Aka-Akatsuki?"

"Naveen...do you believe in love at first sight?"

"...No I don't even believe in love." His eyes saddened and I felt a bit guilty but I wasn't going to lie. He was silent for a while and out of nowhere Akatsuki kissed me my eyes widened. I should have slapped him or something but I didn't why didn't I push him? The longer he kissed me I slowly began to return it I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening it he switched positions so he was on top then I felt Akatsuki tongue enter my mouth I bit his hard he tried to pull away but I kept him close and began to suck on it. He groaned and gripped tightly on my waist we finally pulled away for air.

"I can change your mind."

"...What?"

"I'm going to change your mind on love Naveen." I was completely stunned was this guy serious? Akatsuki kissed me once more said goodnight and left leaving me surprised and I smiled softly. _You just might Akatsuki...you just might._

_**{Akatsuki}**_

When I got back to my room I glared at Hanabusa. "What's up-"

"Stop dragging me into your Lord Kaname follower thing it's annoying."

"Or you got in trouble with the lovely Naveen."

"Yeah I did I really like this girl and I don't want you or Ruka ruining this for me." Hanabusa rolled his eyes at first but his eyes widened in fear.

"Uh A-Akatsuki." He pointed behind me and I slowly turned my head and Lord Kaname was there and he looked extremely furious.

"What exactly is your relationship with Naveen Kain?" Lord Kaname step closer to me like he was trying to intimidate me but I didn't back down to easily.

"Not to be rude but my relationship with Naveen is really none of your business Lord Kaname." I heard Hanabusa squeak when Kaname slapped me.

"Why do you have her scent on you?!" I didn't answer Kaname and he slapped me again. My fist tightened I really want to punch this guy.

"Stay away from Naveen."

"I can't do that." Kaname raised his hand to slap me once more I was waiting for him to strike but thankfully Takuma was there to stop him.

"Enough Kaname."

_**{Kaname}**_

Takuma dragged me back to my room and slammed the door. "What was that?!"

"Naveen's scent was all over him! My Naveen!"

"Oh God Kaname maybe this is a sign that she's never going to remember you and you should-"

"No I will find a way she remembers I know she does I just need to get closer to her. To help jog her memory."

_**{Naveen}**_

_I was laying on my stomach for some reason exhausted but it was a pleasurable exhaustion. I had no clothes on and someone slipped the ring that Kaname gave me earlier on my finger._

_"Kaname...I don't know what to say." Wait Kaname? Hold on did I sleep with Kaname?! I rolled on my back to face the person on top of me and it was Kaname and he didn't have any clothes on as well! He held my hand brushing lips against my Palm and brought it to his face._

"Say yes."

"I don't know what if-"

"I'll protect you Naveen." Protect me? Protect me from what?

"...Alright but promise if anything were to happen to me-"

"Naveen-"

"Promise me you won't turn me."

_"Why don't you want to be with me forever..."_

_"I do but the thought of immortality scares me."_

_"But you have me."_

_"What if something happens to you? What do I have to live for when placed yourself so deep into my heart that you can't be removed... promise me Kaname." _

_"I promise."_

My eyes shot open and I was breathing heavily. _What the fuck?! Sorry for my language but that was insane why was I dreaming of Kaname Kuran of all of people! _I stared at the ring Kaname gave me and I felt like crying._ Why does it hurt so much when I'm looking at this thing_


	7. My Girlfriend

_**{Naveen}**_

_Ever since last night I couldn't take my mind off Kaname! Why couldn't it have been __Akatsuki?! _We went outside for art again and I went to my usual spot so I won't be bother._ Maybe alone time and sketching will take my mind off that weird dream. _I put my headphones on and just started sketching I didn't realize what or rather who I was sketching until I was done...it was Kaname! I growled and ripped the paper up the paper and started again but everytime it was Kaname!_ Why can't I get this guy out of my mind?! _I groaned and was about to rip up the 16th sketch of Kaname when I heard Yuuki behind me.

"Is that Kaname sempai?"

"Yeah."

"W-Why did you draw him?"

"Don't know every time I try to draw something it comes up to be him it's probably because I had a erotic dream about him." Her face heated up.

"W-What?! Do you like Kaname sempai?"

"Nah he's not my type I ate a lot of chocolate before I went to bed so that probably caused the dream. So you don't need to worry want this drawing I would hate to waste more paper.

"We can't have anything that is related to the night class!"

"Oh well might as well rip it up-" Before I could rip it she snatched it out of my hands and blushed deeply I smirked at her causing her to turn away from me.

"It would be a waste to rip up a beautiful drawing!" I chuckled and got up.

"Sure..." As we walked to the gates I felt guilty for having that dream of Kaname it felt like I was betraying Akatsuki I don't know why when we aren't a couple nor are we dating I don't know what we are besides two people who are attracted to one another. Maybe if I ask him...

**_{Akatsuki}_**

_"Akatsuki...baby..." I slowly opened my eyes and smiled up at Naveen who was wearing my sweater and her hair was out instead of being up in a ponytail which is very sexy. "Something wrong?" _

_"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to say I love you..."_

_My heart beat began to increase; growling I pulled her roughly under me then pressed my lips against hers and my left hand wander under the sweater and the right teased her breast Naveen gasped and gripped onto me. I smirked but my dream was short-lived when I heard Hanabusa__._

"Akatsuki!" I narrowed my eyes at him. Why the hell he had to wake me up when things were getting good?!

"What Hanabusa?" He pointed to a crying a Ruka. I stared at her blankly and glared at him. "You woke me up from a awesome dream just for this?!"

"She wanted to talk to you Lord Kaname drunk her blood and left her passed out on the floor."

"...What am I suppose to do?" Both of their eyes widened for some reason my phone rang I checked it and smiled when it said Naveen. "Hey gorgeous."

"H-Hi. Um Akatsuki would... you um like to g-go out with me tonight? Or do you still want to go to class?" My smirk grew wider. "I would love to go out."

"Great! I will see you by the school entrance!" We hung up and I got up to go to the bathroom but Ruka grabbed my arm. "Was that the human girl?"

"Her name is Naveen and that's none of your business besides class starts in 2 hours you should go to your room now."

_**{Ruka}**_

Why is he ignoring me?! He always been there for me why did he stop I know I'm in love with Lord Kaname but I need Akatsuki to be the shoulder I cry on! I clenched my fist and let out a low growl causing Hanabusa to give me a confused expression. _Who does this lowly human think she is?!_

**_{Naveen}_**

While Yuuki chased after Zero for a reason I really don't care for I ran back to my room luckily my father wasn't there and I changed into my black kimono duster coat and under was my harness crop top Tri strap and black tight pants with my black hat and black leather boots. I snicker out the window just in case and ran to the school entrance where I saw Akatsuki wearing a leather jacket with a hoodie under it with jeans and boots. "Akatsuki!"

He smiled when he saw me and grabbed my hand kissing my temple. "You look great."

"Thanks you do as well." We left the Academy and went into town holding each other hands. Akatsuki and I went to random places until we went to eat at a diner the waitress kept on flirting with Akatsuki which honestly pissed me off yeah he ignored her but she kept on trying to catch his attention.

"Here's your order handsome and has anyone told you have amazing hai-"

"Hey bitch you gave us our food you can leave now."

"Excuse me?! Who do you think your talking to?!"

"I'm looking at you so I must be talking to you!"

"Ugh! I don't see what a hot guy like him see in a gothic hipster loser like y-" Before the slutty waitress could finish her sentence Akatsuki slammed his hand on the table and glowered at her making her jump.

"How dare a slut like you criticize my girlfriend! If anybody here is a loser it's you! Unlike my girlfriend she doesn't throw herself at every guy with the girl he loves for once in your desperate pathetic life close. your. legs!" I raised a brow and the waitress stood there frozen Akatsuki paid for the food we didn't eat and grabbed my hand walking out of the diner. We walked for a bit in silence until I just realized something. "Girlfriend?"

"Hm?"

"You called me your girlfriend back there."

"Oh right sorry if-"

"N-No it's okay I actually asked you out tonight to see what kind of relationship we have." He smiled and slowly caressed my face. He was about to kiss me but I stopped him. "Since I guess we're officially a couple I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"Last night I...I-I had a dream about Kaname a erotic dream I'm sorry!" He didn't say anything for a while he just kept staring at the ring Kaname gave me. I thought he changed his mind about us until he kissed me deeply and grabbed the rubberband in my hair and pulled it out realising my hair which fell passed my waist and to the end of my thighs. _Akatsuki..._

**_{Yuuki}_**

After I was attacked by that vampire and Zero ran off Kaname sempai agreed to walk me back to the Academy I blushed at how close we were and how he smiled at me. As we were walking I saw a couple kissing near the water ahead of us kissing the man pulled the girls hair out of a ponytail and he intertwined their fingers and slipped what looks like to be a ring off of her finger and slipped it in his pocket. "H-Hey! Akatsuki that's mine!" _Wait is that Naveen and Kain?!_

"Don't take it the wrong way Naveen you can wear whatever gift from a ex or some fanboy because I know you wouldn't betray me or hurt me but I don't like the idea of you wearing something from _him!_"

Kain threw the the ring in the water and I could hear Lord Kaname growled but his face was blank. I heard Naveen laughed and she kissed Kain. "I'm fine with that it was kind of weird anyways."

"Naveen?!" She jumped and cursed under her breath she turned to me and I could clearly see her outfit which was showing a lot of skin.

{Naveen}

"Yuuki...Hey-you know what fuck it. Please don't tell don't tell Dad!"

"But your not suppose to be-"

"And neither are you."

"B-But I was here to search for Zero!"

"Really because it looks like the you and the Moon Dorm president we're on a date~"

"That's not true!"

"Right but I can be very convincing..."

"Your not right Naveen!"

"Yuuki...Yuuki...my sweet innocent naiive Yuuki for once stop being a goodie two shoes and cut me a break!"

"She's right Yuuki." Yuuki and mine eyes widened when Kaname agreed with me and I could feel Akatsuki glaring daggers at the pureblood which he paid no mind to and smiled at me.

"This can be our little secret okay?"

"S-Sure! Kaname sempai!" Groupie.

"However...Kain you skipped class and left the school at night this will not go unpunished."

"No! Don't punish Kain I was the one who asked him to come tonight."

Kaname sighed and smiled at me more. "Consider yourself lucky Kain...very lucky."

* * *

_**{Akatsuki}**_

Lord Kaname slapped me in front of the whole night class. Ruka was smirking and gave a admiring expression to Lord Kaname and Hanabusa looked at me with empathy.

"Did you really throw it in the water?" I smirked and nodded and he slapped me again and time he added his nails leaving a mark on my face.

"Kaname that's enough!" Kaname scoffed and left the room and the rest of the night class went to theirs. Ruka and Hanabusa walked over to me.

"Now will you stay away from that human?"

"No." I left the Moon Dorm slamming the door behind me and went to Naveen's room. _Kaname can slap me all he wants but he can't stop me from seeing her._ Naveen was about to go to bed when I knocked on the window she saw me and smirked then opened it. "You know this is very cliche-oh my God what happened to your face?!" She whispered and pulled me inside there I told her what happened and she looked as if she wanted to kill Kaname.

"That lying well dressed snake! I'll skin him alive"

"Please Naveen I'm pretty tired and I know you are as well I just came here for some rest."

"...fine but just for tonight." I held her in my arms and inwardly snickered. _Bring it on Kaname I'm not giving you my girlfriend without a fight!_


	8. Remember

_**{Naveen}**_

I caressed Akatsuki' s face as he slept but I couldn't sleep knowing Kaname can abuse him and can get away with it! It just pisses me off! I got up with caution so I wouldn't wake him I put on my baggy sweater and went walking around the house then Kaname appeared in my head. _That lying bastard!_ I saw Zero at the staircase and he looked sick?

"Zero are you a-alrig-"

"Get away from me!" _Who the hell does he think he's talking too!?_

"Now hold a sec-"

Zero growled and before I knew it he grabbed me by my waist and gripped my hair and I gasped when I felt something pierced my neck. And in that second it wasn't that Zero was a vampire and he was drinking my blood it was the fact that strange and familiar memories were flowing through my mind and it all contained _KANAME!_

_**{Zero}**_

I could see all of Naveen's memories some of her and her mother others of her sketching and blood everywhere but the one that stood out the most was her being stabbed by a man with auburn hair and green eyes staring at her with sadness and anger while tied to a wooden stick and another man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

_"You made me do this Naveen..."_

_"W-Wait you promised she would just burn not be tortured!"_

Naveen screamed when seeing that memory and I released her only to have Kuran standing in front of me staring at me with rage that seemed limitless. Naveen fell unconscious then Kain came running down the stairs and to Naveen but Kaname grabbed her from my arms first and Kain glared at him. Kuran smirked and kissed Naveen's forehead.

"It's almost time." Before Kain or I could question him Cross came running up the stairs. "Kaname give Naveen to me I'll take her to the infirmary."

"I can take her-"

"No. Give my daughter to me." Cross said sternly which was shocking since the idiot is usually cheerful. He grabbed Naveen from Kuran' s arms and told Kain to follow him. Kuran smirked then left leaving me confused, angry, and guilty.

* * *

_**{Takuma}**_

I was in Kaname's room worried he hasn't come back to the Dorm since last night and Akatsuki wasn't in his room.

"Takuma what are you doing in my room?"

"God! Kaname I was worried sick where we're you?!"

"Zero finally snapped but the best part was my Naveen is remembering she just needs one more push."

_**{Akatsuki}**_

Naveen was shaking in my arms as we sat by the lake the headmaster let her skip classes today after last night.

"Want to talk about it?"

"...what should I say..."

"Just tell me what you saw."

"Betrayal,blood, lies, and worst of all pain. Not to mention that snake keeps on appearing every time! All I want to do is forget about him!" I looked down at her and picked her up ignoring her for me to put her down I walked to the place where I wanted to take her on her birthday good thing I left the blanket there and it was still clean. I laid Naveen on the blanket and she looked confused but blushed when I straddled her waist.

_**{Naveen}**_

"Ak-atsuki what are you doing?!" He buried his face in the crook of my neck breathing in my scent. "I want to make you forget about all of your worries...Naveen will you give yourself to me?" I blushed deeper and looked away. _This is so much like the vampire romance novels I read. But I really do like him... I will never admit I love Akatsuki._ I looked back at him and his eyes showed a bit of sadness. "Sorry forget I asked-" I cut him off when our lips met. "You can take me Akatsuki." That's all he needed before removing our clothes and ravishing my body without mercy.

_**{Yuuki}**_

Headmaster told me to go get Naveen for we have to go into town and pick up some things for the him. I went to the one place I know she would be the lake. When I got closer to the lake I heard strange noises; I went to the source and looked behind a tree and saw Kain and Naveen kissing each other but only they didn't have any clothes on! _Oh my Gosh! Are they have intercourse?!_

"Aka-Akatsuki please fa-faster!" _Oh my Gosh they are are!_ Naveen started moaning louder and Kain groaned. My face turned red and I ran from there and once I was far away from the lake I kind of smiled. _At least I don't have to worry about Naveen liking Kaname sempai._

**{Akatsuki}**

I increased my pace in Naveen and she moaned loudly._ She looks so beautiful like this when she's not building up a wall and letting her emotions out this would be perfect if she admits she loves me but I can wait._

"Akatsuki!" She clenched onto me marking me come undone I kissed her while wrapping my arms around her and she already had Her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I really do love you Naveen."

She turned Her head away maybe feeling guilty she can't say I love you back to me.

"I care about you Akatsuki but I can't-"

"Don't worry you will say it one day and when you do I'll tear off your clothes and make love to you until dawn."

She looked stunned then shocked when I turned us over so she was on top and thrusted into her. She gasped and place her hands on my chest to keep balance and moved with me. I groaned loudly and pulled her down to me by her hair and bit into her neck instead of screaming like she did last night she only mewled in pleasure while saying my name. _You will say it Naveen._

* * *

_**{Kaname}**_

As we were getting everything ready for Takuma's birthday I noticed Kain was no where to be found. That bastard is probably with Naveen. But I don't need to worry I'll have her back in my arms tonight.

_**{Naveen}**_

After getting dress Akatsuki walked me back to my room I was kind of embarrassed after all he was my first and we did it outside in broad daylight! He kissed me again and told me to drop by Takuma's party tonight I agreed and waved bye to him. I kind of felt guilty going to Takuma's party without a gift so I sketched a picture of a dark forest then painted it on canvas once I was finished I laid in my bed and my eyes felt heavy...

_You have to remember!_

_They can't get away with they done you to us! For we are are the same! Remember we-I have to remember!_

"Naveen! Wake up damn it!"

Zero? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Zero and Yuuki right there, Yuuki looked as if she wanted to scream and Zero hugged me.

"What?"

"You weren't breathing again."

"I know...never do. Do I? Now what do you two want I'm tired."Yuuki's face turned into a tomato when I said 'I was tired'.

"Naveen um can you come with Zero and I to the moon dorm."

"Yeah sure. I want to see Akatsuki anyways." I grabbed Takuma's gift that I made before I fell asleep.

* * *

The whole time we were walking to the moon dorm Zero looked at me with guilt in his eyes and Yuuki kept blushing.

"Zero stop making that face you sucked my blood who cares let it go and Yuuki why are you blushing?"

"N-No reason!"

"Okay..." We entered the moon dorm and Akatsuki and Aido was there as if they were waiting for us. Akatsuki smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist and I kissed him.

"Hey don't I get a kiss Naveen~!" Aido smirked and Akatsuki glared at him and held me possessivly. "No."

"Enough with this we came to see Kuran." Akatsuki rolled his eyes and took us to the party but I don't think Zero and Yuuki knew there was a party going on because they looked kind of surprised.

"Hey you guys welcome to my party!"

"Um sorry Takuma sempai we came here to see Kaname sempai about the vampire attack the other day."

"Oh. He's up there." Yuuki and Zero went to Kaname and I smiled at Takuma giving him my gift. "Happy Birthday Takuma."

"Thank you Naveen!"

_**{Kaname}**_

As Yuuki Sat next to me I explained the vampire process to her when Takuma cut me off.

"Wow Naveen this is gorgeous! How did you make this?!"

"I'm glad you like it." Akatsuki then appeared behind and released her hair from her pony tail. "Hey! Akatsuki!"

"You look better with your hair out." She does look enticing with her hair out I went back to explaining to Yuuki until she left to chase after Kiryuu. Naveen kissed Kain's cheek before running after both Yuuki and Zero I smirked and snuck out of the party. _Time to make my move._

_**{Naveen}**_

I was looking for Zero and Yuuki when I felt someone embrace me from behind...but it wasn't Akatsuki.

"Hello my love." The snake! I tried to get out of his hold but of course he was stronger.

"Snake? Why would call me that?"

"Because you hurt my boyfriend asshole!"

"...Are you talking about Kain?"

"Yes! You jerk let go of me!" He breathed in my scent and growled.

"You slept with him didn't you"

"I-I don't see how that's any of your business!" He stunned me around and pinned me against a tree and kissed me out of nowhere I tried to push him off but he kissed me harder. He began unbuttoning my shirt and I froze.

"Naveen remember me...please you have to remember..." He kissed between my breast and on reflex I wrapped my I wrapped my legs around him and moaned he grind his pelvis against mine. This feels so...goo-wrong! I unwrapped my legs around him and pushed him off me and started running but he only tackled and slipped the ring Akatsuki threw into the water on my finger and Kaname bit into my neck and unlike the times Zero and Akatsuki bit into my neck this felt like Kaname did this before. I arched my back and screamed on the top of my lungs as memories I didn't know I had flash through my eyes.

"AKATSUKI!"

_**{Akatsuki}**_

Aido and others were worried about where Lord Kaname was and rolled my eyes.

"AKATSUKI!" Naveen! I ran from the moon dorm to where I heard Naveen. Hold on Naveen I'm coming!

_**{Toga}**_

I was about to shoot Zero but that Kuran girl was blocking the way and Cross was trying to convince me to put my gun down.

"To-"

"AKATSUKI!"

We all heard Naveen scream and ran to her but Cross told Yuuki to go back to her dorm. When were running there one of the students from the moon dorm was running to the same place and looked scared that he was not going to like what he saw behind him was a few night class students when we got there all of eyes widen to see Kaname Kuran holding a unconscious Naveen who was not breathing and her shirt was unbuttoned and her neck had a vampire bite on it. Kuran kissed Naveen's forehead and smiled.

"Remember Naveen Valentine Van Helsing."


	9. The story of Naveen

_**{Kaname}**_

_**Naveen's room**_

Naveen was sleeping or what looks like to be sleeping very peacefully. I felt a little guilty for hurting my sweet Naveen, but what could I do I hate seeing her with other men. I held her hand tightly then glared at Akatsuki who was holding her other hand.

"What we're you thinking Kuran?!" Yagari yelled at me as Cross stood next to Akatsuki with a unreadable expression.

"Answer me?!"

"...I was done watching my Naveen slowly fall in love with a man she just met!" Akatsuki jumped to his feet and looked as if he was going to set me on fire. Hmph. I would like to see him try.

"She wasn't your Lord Kaname-"

"Oh my apologies I guess she is yours since you marked her earlier." Cross, Kiryuu,and Yagari stared at Akatsuki in shock along with everyone else except for Aido. Cross grabbed Akatsuki's collar and started to shake him.

You slept with my daughter?!" I chuckled catching everyone's attention. "Don't be too angry with him Kain he was only doing what all vampires do when someone else has their eyes on what's his; he marked his territory, which was a stupid move since Naveen was already mine."

"For the love of god Kaname why couldn't you just leave her alone-"

"Because I love her! I loved her since the day she died!"

Everyone had a face of confusion and fear. Akatsuki hold on Naveen tightened. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't Kaname." I ignored Cross and yanked on Naveen's arm not too hard, but enough to pull her into my lap.

"You people wouldn't understand... You wouldn't understand the pain we've been through, how my beloved was killed just because society wouldn't accept the love we had for each other. But what really infuriates me is how vampire hunter association found her corpse and was able to bring her back. Answer me Cross or you'll have to deal with the real Naveen and she's hates being lied to."

Cross was silent for a bit and so was Yagari until Cross spoke. "Hana Haruka and I were lovers."

"Kain..."

"No Toga this is partially my fault... Hana was head of the vampire hunter association's science division she was so beautiful and feisty not to mention always kept me in my place. I loved Hana very much and wanted to be with her forever and when she said she was pregnant I overjoyed, but...

_**17 years ago**_

_**{Kain}**_

_"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but Kain...Hana... your baby... died. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck tightly killing her instantly." _

_Hana broke down crying and I brought her close asking the doctor to leave. "It will be alright Hana." _

_Shockingly a couple of months later Hana was pregnant again, but we had another miscarriage and she eventually shut me out of her life then disappeared. Months have passed and she had returned but not in the way I hoped._

_"Hey Cross have you heard? The vampire council is after Hana."_

_"Wh-What why?"_

_"She was experimenting with vampire DNA; rumour has it she was using pureblood DNA."_

_"Hana would never do that! And what reason would she have to use pureblood DN-"_

_I was cut off when someone was banging urgently on my door. I opened it to see none other than Hana with something small wrapped up in a blanket._

_"Hana-"_

_"Kain I have a surprise for you!" She entered my home and unwrapped the blanket revealing a adorable baby girl. The baby had black hair and unnatural pretty orange eyes; she smiled at me and tried to reach out for me. I asked if I could hold her and Hana nodded._

_"Her name is Naveen isn't she beautiful?"_

_"Yes she i-"_

_"Cross! Snap out of your daydream and be realistic about this! Where did you get the baby Hana?!"_

_I turned my attention back to Hana and she had a stoic look on her face. "Hana?"_

_"Does it matter how I got the baby?"_

_"Yes it does! What did you sleep with another guy and try to pass of this baby as Kain's?!"_

_"Of course not this baby has Kain's DNA!"_

_"And how is that possible you haven't see Kain in months?!"_

_"Because I created her!"_

_Naveen started to pull on my hair but I was to focused on what Hana just said. "You what?"_

_"I created her from mine, yours, pureblood DNA, and...a corpse..." My eyes widened and I stared down at the innocent creature who was smiling at me again. I smiled back at her until Toga hit my head._

_"Cross you can't be serious?!"_

_"She used a corspe and pureblood DNA to create some dhamphir!"_

_"But... she is still my daughter...she has my genes in her...meaning Hana and I could finally be a family."_

_ Images of Hana and I raising Naveen together brought another smile to my face. Toga growled and snatched Naveen out of my arms and gave her back to Hana._

_"Hana! What have you done?! Did you really think this would work?!"_

_"I...I had to do it! And besides Kain doesn't mind!"_

_"Kain is just as unstable as you! They are going to kill you and that thing!"_

_"She's not a thing she's a person!"_

_"...You must leave immediately. Before those vultures try to kill all of us."_

_"But Toga that's my-"_

_"That's not your kid Kain wake up and smell the coffee both of your children died! And Hana created that in order to replace them!"_

_"But-" _

_Toga hit my pressure point causing me to collapse to the ground. All I remember after that was Toga dragging a screaming Hana and Naveen out of the house._

**_Now_**

**_{Kaname}_**

When Cross finished my jaw tightened. That explains why the vampire council was after a person named Hana Haruka. But it's sickening to know what that woman did to my Naveen.

"...So Kuran how do you know Naveen. You said she was killed."

" Toga!"

"What? We might as well know who's body Hana used to create her."

Everyone attention turned to me and I smirked.

"Her original name was Naveen Valentine Vanhelsing. I was visiting a friend who was a little perverted; he just loved turning women into vampires for his "collection". My friend picked me up from my former home and on the way to his manor I met her...She was trying to save her _**real**_ father who's ankle was stuck under a boulder. I heard the doctor's cries for help my friend,Elliot, told me to ignore it, but I'm glad I didn't...

_**Centuries ago **_

_**(This will be in Naveen and Kaname point of view.)**_

"Oh just ignore it Kaname they will all die eventually might as well give the poor creature a head start."

"I can't just ignore someone who is obviously in pain!"

I ran to the place where I heared the cries and saw a beautiful woman with thick long black hair she was trying to push the boulder off the old man but wasn't strong enough. I went over to boulder and lifted it. She fell and looked up at me in shocked.

"Grab him quickly!"

She immediately pulled the old man from under the rock and I dropped it. I went to see if the older gentlemen was alright, but the woman pulled out a silver and black staff she broke it in two and it transformed into a bow and arrows then she pointed it at me.

"Stay back vampire!" I put my hands up in defense and move a little closer.  
"Wait I'm not going to-"

"I said stay back!" The older gentlemen chuckled and smiled at me kindly and put his hand on the bow and arrow lowering it.

"Father-"

"It's rude to point your weapon at the person who saved me."  
"But he's a vampire!"

"Not all vampires are evil my dear. Young man would you please help my daughter carry me to our cabin it's not far from here I promise you."

I nodded and carried the man to his home but the whole time his daughter was glaring at me and I couldn't help but blush a little. _She so cute when she glares._ Once I placed the man in his own bed and he thanked me again I was going back to the carriage when I grabbed the woman's wrist.

"Let go of me you vulture-"

"Wait miss may I at least get your name?" The beautiful woman with thick long black hair and intoxicating orange eyes sighed and turned back to me.

"It's Valentine. Naveen Valentine."

"Naveen...that's a beautiful name." Her eyes narrowed at me, but her face had a hint of red, she snatched her hand away walking back inside the cabin slamming the door behind her. I grinned then went back to Elliot.

* * *

"Digusting Vampire." I muttered when walking inside. _But he was very nice and had a nice face structure. I would love to draw hi-wait! Perfect face structure or not he's still a vampire._

"You should really be more nicer to men Naveen or will never get married."

"Father!" He laughed at my reddish face and told me to sit next to him, which I did.

"Naveen I noticed that your bow was slanted a little go to Oliver and get that fixed."

"Alright." I kissed his cheek and went into the village and to Oliver's shop.

"Oliver! Where are you?!"

"Naveen don't yell like that. Us blacksmiths have to concentrate!" Oliver's older brother glared at him.

"Oliver stop all of that yelling and see what Naveen wants and hi Naveen your looking lovely as ever~" I giggled while blushing.

"Thank you Abe." Oliver rolled his eyes at his brother grabbing my attention again. "Anyways! What do need Naveen?"

"My bow is slanted. Fix it."

"Is that how you ask?"

"Alright...Fix it now."

"Your a brat."

"And your a girl. Now hurry up and fix it." Oliver glared playfully at me and started fixing my bow and as I was waiting the person who I dislike the most came in with his charming smile.

"Na-Naveen? It's been a while!" I ignored Quinton, _how dare he try to talk to me after he did._

"Oliver!"

"I'm hurrying be patient." Quinton kept trying to talk to me, but I ignored him. "Naveen you can't possibly be still angry at me! My family turned wealthy so what?! What do you want me to do?!"

Oliver gave me my bow and before I could grab it Quinton snatched it. "Hey!"

"Are you mad because I'm rich now?!"

"No! I'm mad because you forgot about your childhood friends. Oliver and I cared about you before you became wealthy and you had the nerve to pretend you never even met us when we came to visit you. I'm sorry were you afraid that Us peasants would make you look bad in front of your new friends!"

"Naveen..." I snatched my bow and left with Quinton chasing after me.

"Naveen I'm sorry!"

"You should have said that4 months ago." I started to run knowing he wouldn't be able to catch up in those boots he was wearing. _And to think I was actually in love with that man once._

* * *

_**3 days later**_

I was in Elliot's library reading when he came in with two attractive women wrapped around giggling.

"Kaname chose one Alexandra is the brunette and Stella is the red head."

"I'm not interested." _The only girl I want is that gorgeous black hair-_

"Hey! I know what your thinking Kaname and I want you to stop it! Ladies would you excuse us for just a quick second."

Once the women left Elliot gave me a serious look. "Stay away from her."

"What?"

"You heard me stay away from Valentine. You know long thick black hair, beautiful orange eyes, curvy figure, pale skin, and the kissable lips you have to stay away from her. She's pretty but dangerous.

"She can't be that bad."

"No she's worse now just forget about her and chose a girl; Alexandra has really taken a liken you~"

"...Actually I really am tired it was a long trip."

"Fine. I'll send Alex-"

"No I want to sleep Elliot."

"Oh...Oh...I guess you don't want to spend with your dear friend after not seeing each other in years."

"Elliot-"

"No. No you hurt bad enough." Elliot dramatically left the room and I chuckled I walked back to my room where Alexandra was waiting.

"Lord Kaname-"

"Please leave."

"But-"

"Just go and please put your clothes on I'm sure Elliot would really enjoy your company."

She pouted and ran out of my room I sighed and fell onto the bed falling into a deep sleep. I was enjoying it until I breathed in a familiar scent. Naveen...

* * *

It was morning and I decided to go sketch things in the forest to get my mind off of drama that happened a few days ago.

"Naveen where are you going?"

"To the forest to sketch."

"Without your weapons?"

"I'm just going sketching father." I giggled and he smiled a little. "Alright be back soon I think it might ran later."

"Alright."

I went into the forest then started sketching a bird not realizing someone was behind me.

"That's beautiful." I jumped and punched the person in the face causing them to stumble backwards and fall. I hovered over them and it was the vampire with the nice face structure.

"Nice face structure uh?" My face heated up and I grabbed my stuff and began walking somewhere else. "W-Wait Miss Naveen! Your just going to punch me then leave?"

"Yes." I heard him chuckle and foot steps behind me. I look behind me and he was following me.

"Can I help you with something?"

"...Did I do something wrong?"

"Your breathing aren't you?"

"Well yes I am."

"Then you did something wrong. Now go away."

"You must really like to draw."

"What?"

"Your artwork of the bird was really beautiful not to mention you took the time to admire my face."

"S-So?"

"I...I want you to draw me."

"Wh-Why should I?"

"Your an artist if you see something that catches your attention you must capture it on paper."(that is very true well for me it is) My face heated more and I avoided eye contact for a bit then stared at his unique jaw line. I really want to draw him...

"F-Fine. Sit down." He sat in front of me and I started to sketch his face. Every time I would look up to see his features I saw him analyzing me. I could feel my face turning red as his reddish brown eyes stared me down.

"Would you stop it?!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop analyzing me as I'm drawing your going to mess up the picture." He smirked than came closer to me.

"Is that why your face is so flushed?" I'm not going to take this from some B or C leveled vampire! I jumped to my feet started packing my stuff and began leaving again.

"Wait please! I'm sorry come back"

"No! Don't you have some poor girl's neck to bite right now?"

"Well if I bit some poor girl's neck she would turn into a vampire-"

"Yo-Your a pureblood?"

"Yes I-I thought you knew" I inwardly curse for not taking my bow with me today. Father always told me if I come in contact with a pureblood and don't have my weapons I should run.

"Um Miss Naveen-Wait where are you going?!" I ran as fast as I could, but I could hear him catching up behind me. I saw a branch and grabbed it lifting my body up in the air, jump from branch to branch then started running through the trees.

* * *

This girl is...incredible! She has remarkable speed for a human and perfect balance. She looked so beautiful as she ran through the trees.

"Miss Naveen would you please stop I'm not going to harm you!"

"Go to hell!" That wasn't called for. I jumped in the tree that was in front of her and she ran into me causing us both to fall. I held onto her protecting her from being injured and she held onto me tightly and buried her face into my chest braising for impact. When I hit the ground everything went dark.

* * *

"I should leave him after all he tried to kill me." I looked at the pureblood who was bleeding from his head when he hit the ground. I was about to walk away but I felt kind of guilty about leaving him he did save me, but then again he was the reason I fell out of the tree. I groaned when it began to rain hard. I looked back at the vampire and picked him up dragging him to a abandoned cave I usually hide in to avoid work.

I laid him to the side and started a fire. I sat down and glared at the vulture until he woke up.

* * *

I slowly began to open my eyes and I saw piercing orange eyes glaring at me.

"Where...Where are we?"

"I should have left you."

"What?"

"I could be in my bed sleeping but you had to follow like a mad man now I'm stuck here with you! Why can't I be cold hearted and just left you?"

I smiled at her then scooted closer to her. "I'm Kaname."

"Good for you." I chuckled and she blushed a little then turned her head away. _Why did this vampire have to be handsome and nice?! Why couldn't he be perverted like that bastard Elliot!_

"You think I'm handsome?"

She turned back to me but only this time she was blushing from ear to ear and she threw her small sketch book at me. Then ran into the ran into the rain.

"Wait Miss Naveen!"

* * *

"Um...Naveen honey why did you run home in the rain?" My father questioned me but I could see amusement in his orange eyes.

"I...I'm tired goodnight."


End file.
